Mary? Mary who?
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: As requested for an anon, A Johnlock story when John breaks it off with Mary and wants to go back and live with Sherlock! John finds out that he was closer to Sherlock then he'd ever been with Mary. Sherlock/John. M/M.


**-Prompt given by an anon on tumblr! Johnlock. John breaks it up with Mary, John wants to go back and live with Sherlock.**

John knocked on the door of 221b anxiously. He took a step back, waiting. He put his hands in his jacket pockets to warm them, and his fingers bruised his phone. A phone he was desperately trying to avoid. He knew if he took it out, he would be compelled to check his last text messages. That would hurt too much.

He had recently broken it off with Mary, but that was in person, so that wasn't the issue with his phone. The problem was that his texts were from when things were fine between them. How happy they were. Now that, THAT would kill him. He was hoping that Sherlock would let him back in to their old flat. It surprised him how much he missed that old dusty old flat. It was ridiculous how much nostalgia it was causing him.

The door swung open, It was Mrs. Hudson. "John dear! Come in! Come in! Sherlock is just upstairs, Im sure he will be happy to see you." He smiled and walked in.

As she returned to her side of the flat, John could hear the distant melody of a violin coming from upstairs. He was flooded with a feeling he couldn't place. The sound was so comforting, as well as the dusty smell. He walked up the creaky steps to the flat, trying to keep as silent as possible. He reached the top and opened the door. Sherlock was standing by the window staring out as if he were reading the stars instead of his sheet music. Sherlock was dressed formally as always, even though he probably had no intention of leaving the flat any time soon.

Typical.

Sherlock continued playing, even though it was obvious that he was aware of new company. He turned towards the door saying, "Mrs. Hudson, I already told you, I'm not calling h-" As he saw that it was John, he froze and his violin playing ceased. "Oh, John. Hello." John lifted a hand to wave a greeting as Sherlock set down his violin. "So I see things didn't go so well between you and Mary." Sherlock observed. John almost winced at the name. Almost. "Yeah, I had to let her go. She couldn't be trusted." John said, walking over to sit down in his chair.

Wait. His chair?

Sherlock only took out this chair when he knew john was coming. How did he-?

"So you want your old flat back I assume? Well, Im pretty sure you fill find it as comfortable as always, considering I hadn't move anything since you left."

John nodded. "Good. Great. Thanks." Sherlock stood there awkwardly, not used to John's company after such a long time.

"I'll put on some tea?" John suggested. Sherlock nodded, gratefully. "Sure."

John walked over to the kitchen. _Oh god, I hope we get back into the swing of things_. He longed for his familiar old system. He brewed the tea and got out cups. He Listened to the sound of Sherlock picking up his violin once again. He stirred the tea unknowing that Sherlock was throwing him some wistful looks. Sherlock was more happy to have John back then he cared to admit.

John brought the tea over and sat down in his chair. Sherlock continued playing, but nodded thankfully at John. John sat there listening, sipping his tea every once in a while. He drifted off to sleep, the most comfortable he'd been in years as Sherlock let his tea get cold.

John woke up to a ray sunlight that fell directly in his eyes. He raised his hand and covered his eyes muttering a curse or two. He was still in his chair from the night before. His back hurt and his neck was stiff, yet he felt more rested then he had in a while.

"Good morning, John." Greeted an enthusiastic, yet seemingly uninterested, voice from the kitchen behind him. He rubbed his eyes again. "Hey, Sherlock. What time is it?"

Sherlock took a second to respond. "Half past eight." John nodded, though Sherlock couldn't see him.

John heard a loud bang from the kitchen as if someone dropped a heavy book on the table. "Sherlock?!" John twisted around to see what the problem was. Sherlock had, in fact slammed his encyclopedia on the table.

"I need a case." He muttered. "What was that?" John inquired. "I NEED A CASE!" Sherlock yelled. "Alright, alright, calm down. Just phone Lestrade." John suggested, trying to find anything that would stop Sherlock from yelling.

"He won't give me one, I tried earlier." John raised an eyebrow. "What, why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to find anywhere else to look but at John. "You remember how you found me in that house when I was on a case?"

John snorted "More like throwing your life away for drugs like an idiot."

"I was on a case! Anyway, Lestrade doesn't trust me any more. He thinks I'm still on drugs. Imbecile. Doesn't he know the basic signs-"

"Okay! You don't have to go on. Have you asked your brother?" Sherlock glared in response. "I'm not going to my brother. Besides, he won't get me a case anyway."

"Why not?"

"I stole the keys to his private jet and beat him a Cluedo"

"You _what!_?"

"I beat him at cluedo. Anyways, I DONT HAVE A BLOODY CASE."

John got up and walked towards him. "Now calm down. Your going to break something."

"What does that matter!? I'm going out of my mind!"

John understood what he meant. Sherlock was probably bored as hell and going to do something stupid. John had an idea of what helped him out when he was feeling like this. There was no way he was going to kiss Sherlock. Sure he used to have feeling for him but now… He couldn't risk being reminded of Mary. He had kissed another woman after breaking it with Mary and every part of it reminded him of her.

Sherlock was standing there, fists clenched, shaking, with the need to punch something or let out some steam. John, being a doctor, recognized that kissing him would actually help him. But he couldn't. Sherlock probably didn't like him in that way and he couldn't have his heart broken again-

"John? You are staring at me and being entirely useless." Sherlock growled. John felt the need to punch him, but that was normal for him. He decided to risk everything and go for it.

He reached in. Sherlock's anger seemed to dissolve into confusion. "John what are you-?" John closed the space between them.

_Time halted to a stop._

Sherlock went stiff, trying to register what was happening.

John was overwhelmed. Kissing Sherlock was more different then anything he'd ever done before. He was in no way reminded of Mary in this.

Sherlock was tall so It was an effort to match heights and Sherlock was lanky compared to Mary's stout form. What surprised him the most is that It was so _good_.

He realized that after a few seconds of processing, Sherlock was returning the kiss. His body seemed to relax even though John could feel his heartbeat quicken. Sherlock leaned down a little to make it easier, his hands had found their way into John's hair. John was almost taken aback by how good Sherlock was at it. He had always seemed to be so secluded and unknowing.(Moriarty was wrong; Virgin, his arse.) Sherlock backed away after a minute, his breathing uneven.

"Well that was… Um." Sherlock managed to say. "Thank you for the… Um… distraction."

John almost laughed. Just as Sherlock had been when figuring out he was the best man, he was completely oblivious to the fact that John did it on purpose.

"Can I distract you again?" John asked, smirking. Sherlock's mouth dropped open a fraction of the way, blinking a few times in confusion. Then he smiled, mumbling something about how it took him long enough. It was Sherlock who lead the kiss this time.

John's perspective was changed. How had he missed this over all these years? All the feelings he suppressed were surfacing. Mary had been filling in a vacancy that Sherlock had left open. How could he have been so stupid? He was always closer to Sherlock, he just never noticed it before. Oh god, he'd been so stupid.

_Mary? Mary who?_

**_AN: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG ANON! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 3 _**


End file.
